The Administrative Core will support the Research Advisory Committee in its review of the scientific performance of the individual Projects and Cores and their Directors, and the Program's operation and direction as a whole. The Administrative Core will carry out all planning and arrangements for the annual review, and will assist the Committee members in the preparation of a report of their recommendations to the Program Director. Follow-up information on the implementation of recommendations will be provided to the members of the Advisory Committee, through the Administrative Core. As detailed below, all projects will require substantial statistical and bioinformatics support. In particular, analysis of data from molecular profiling experiments (be it at the DMA, mRNA, protein, or microRNA levels) is especially demanding and complex and requires expertise in bioinformatics.